


Pure Love in a Demonic World

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 Major Character Deaths., Addiction, Angst, Bottom!Sam, Demon Blood, Demon!Dean, Domme!Abaddon, Forced Exhibitionsim, Grace - Freeform, I am so sorry, Mark of Cain!Dean, Multi, Sacrifice, Slavery, Sub!Dean, Suicide, Top!Abaddon, bottom!Dean, season 9 divergence, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley double crossed Dean and killed him when he was supposed to kill Abaddon. As per protocol with the Mark of Cain, Dean was resurrected as a demon, a Knight of Hell. Abaddon sees Dean's potential and offers him a spot by her side, ruling Hell. Dean accepts. </p><p>What will become of Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Love in a Demonic World

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure angst. I do not apologize.

Sam spat blood and bile onto the hard concrete floor as he tried to raise his head off of the floor to stare at his captor. 

Dean smirked cruelly, kicking his once brother in the ribs hard, breaking yet another rib. “You know, they say misery loves company,” he commented casually, eyes flicking demon black. 

“Fuck you,” Sam croaked, continuing in trying to get himself off the floor. 

“Did I say you could get up?” Dean snarled. 

“I don’t know, did Abaddon say you could beat me to an inch of my life?” Sam snarked. 

“Bitch,” Dean snarled, grabbing Sam by his hair and yanking him upwards. Sam yelped and cried out in pain. He could tell by the way Dean’s hand was situated in his hair that his face was going to be meeting the concrete floor. Repeatedly. 

“DEAN!” 

If Dean had cat ears, they would’ve flinched at the harsh sound in Abaddon’s voice. He straightened, turning to face his Queen and partner, dragging Sam. “Yes, Abaddon?” he said, his voice taking on a shade of a submissive tone. 

“Drop the slave, but  _ gently. _ Are you trying to kill him?” Abaddom barked. 

“No, my Queen,” Dean murmured, gently setting Sam back onto the floor, for which he was thankful for. “I take it you have the new one?” 

Abaddon crossed the room and stood in front of Dean, gripping his jaw and turning his head from side to side, her own eyes flashing black. “You’re so cute when you think you’re in charge,” she murmured sweetly. 

“Well, I think I’m adorable, so, I suppose that works,” Dean murmured in reply. 

Sam closed his eyes before they kissed, but he couldn’t close his ears to the sounds of them kissing deeply and passionately, nor could he block out the breathy moans of “Mistress” that fell from Dean’s lips as Abaddon moved to mark her. . . whatever demons call their significant others. 

Sam contemplated what happened up until this point. Crowley had double crossed them, stabbed Dean and killed him. Unfortunately, Dean didn’t die completely- he just became a Knight of Hell. After a few months roaming, Abaddon offered Dean to be her partner in taking over Hell, become her King. He accepted. 

They had killed Cas, first off. Abaddon literally held him down while Dean drove the First Blade into his heart. 

Sam would’ve preferred if Dean had done the same to him, but the now royal demons had decided that keeping Sam alive but enslaved was better. 

Sam was truly alone. 

“Samuel,” Abaddon purred and he whined and flinched at her voice. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that she was glaring at Dean. 

“Samuel,” she said again and he opened his eyes to see hers. She smiled warmly at him and tucked a loose strand of chestnut hair behind his ear. He trembled, but didn’t flinch from her touch. He was always more liable to obey Abaddon, because while he was a slave and she could kill him with a pinky finger, there were a couple moments of faux kindness, and he drank it up. With Dean, there was no more kindness, not even the fake kind that one gets before they’re injured or killed. “It’s okay. I brought you a present.” 

“So you  _ did  _ get it,” Dean said. “And you couldn’t have answered me. . . why?” 

“Dean. I sure as hope you lose the attitude,” Abaddon said pleasantly, smiling down at Sam. She gave him a little wink and he couldn’t help but give a tiny smile back. Dean didn’t wear the pants in that relationship, and the three of them knew it. Personally, that made Sam feel a tiny bit better, knowing that Abaddon was the one in complete control. 

Dean, wisely, shut up. 

“I have a present for you, Samuel. Would you like to get it?” she asked him. 

“Yes, please,” Sam whispered, trying to get up off the floor again, whimpering in pain. 

“Dean Winchester, how badly did you beat this boy up?” Abaddon snapped. 

“He pissed me off! Wouldn’t stop fucking sassing me! Doesn’t respect me!” Dean exclaimed. 

Abaddon sighed and rubbed her temples as though attempting to relieve a headache. “You just can’t be Sam to death, now  _ heal him. _ ” 

“But-” 

“Do you want to be in trouble tonight, Dean?” Abaddon challenged, eyes changing from soft green to black. 

Dean bowed his head and scuffed his feet against the stone underneath of them. Sam’s head spun. “No, Mistress,” the elder Winchester admitted softly. 

“Good. Now  _ heal him. _ ” 

Dean sighed and he roughly grabbed Sam’s ankle, healing with a thought. 

“Thank you,” Sam whispered. 

“Shut up.” Dean said gruffly. 

Abaddon’s eyes flashed in warning to her lover, but Dean didn’t seem to notice. 

Sam slowly stood up, his head spinning. Abaddon helped steady him and whispered a soft phrase in a language Sam didn’t quite recognize. 

“Sam?” 

There was a voice he thought he’d never hear again. “L-L-L-Lucifer?” he stammered, turning to find his one time tormenter and his other half standing there, arms outstretched. Sam could see the chains around his wrists and around the base of two giant white wings, singed black from the smoke and fire in the Cage. 

“Yeah, Sam,” he said soothingly. 

Sam stumbled two steps towards him and collapsed in his arms in relief, glad that this wasn’t a figment of his imagination. 

Lucifer’s strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close and rubbing his back. 

They were left alone for now, and Sam just clung to Lucifer, crying, relieved he now wouldn’t have to suffer alone.

 

“Insert a second finger.” 

“But Dean, he’s not ready-” 

“I said  _ do it, _ Lucifer.” 

Sam cried out in pain as a second finger breached his entrance, tears springing to his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer whispered in his mind, their only solace from the madness that was the court of demons. 

It’d been three months since Lucifer came to be with them, and Sam was now wishing Lucifer wasn’t there. 

It’s not that he didn’t like Lucifer. Far from it. Lucifer shielded him from Dean when his demonic brother got too rough with the only human. 

“Dean, please,” Sam begged, looking at his brother pleadingly, crying out as Lucifer’s long fingers skated over his prostate. 

“Is that begging from my baby brother I hear? Music to my ears,” Dean cooed as he strode forward, tilting Sam’s face up. 

“Sam, you don’t have to,” Lucifer whispered in his mind, trying to soothe his. . . whatever they were. 

“Lucifer, you know I can’t help it,” Sam whimpered back in his mind, licking his lips and looking up at Dean. “Please, Dean.” 

“Once he’s in you,” Dean promised cruelly and Sam whined, rocking his hips back onto Lucifer’s skillful fingers. 

That was the nice thing about being with Lucifer. He never tried to be rough with Sam, always as gentle as Dean allows him. Abaddon usually bestows them with as much as time they need, but Dean doesn’t. Dean likes watching them get rough and dirty. 

Sam just wished they didn’t have an audience  _ every time _ they did this. 

“Another.” 

“Dean-” 

“If you don’t want him to suffer, then you’re gonna shove another finger into his fucking slutty little hole, and if you protest about it again, I’m gonna have you pull out your fingers and stuff in your fat cock into him without lube.” Dean’s voice cracked across like a whip and Sam whimpered. 

“Dean, please.” 

“Not yet, Sammy. Your greedy little hole hasn’t been filled with Lucifer’s thick cock yet.” 

At the moment, Sam didn’t want to be filled with Lucifer’s dick. He just wanted what Dean had and was refusing to give him. He squirmed and writhed, unable to listen to Lucifer’s soothing voice in his mind as a third finger was inserted roughly into Sam, eliciting a cry of pain at the burn. 

“That’s it, Sammy, scream for him,” Dean crowed, grasping Sam’s jaw and forcing him to look him in the eyes painfully. “Make those pretty screams.” 

Sam whimpered and tried to bite Dean, tried to obtain two objectives. 

A slap across his face sent his head spinning. “Behave, Sammy, or I won’t give it to you,” Dean growled and Sam whimpered. 

“Dean, you’re too harsh on him.” 

“He fucking tried to bite me, Abaddon!” Dean turned to stare at his co-ruler. 

“Yes, because he’s desperate.” Abaddon crouched in front of the kneeling human while the enslaved archangel eased up. “Keep going, Lucifer, I don’t need him screaming too loudly.”

Lucifer nodded and began gently scissoring Sam open. 

“Poor little Samuel Winchester,” Abaddon whispered, ghosting a kiss across his sweaty forehead. “How long has it been, Samuel?” 

“Too long,” Sam whispered. “Please, Abaddon, please.” 

He hated begging for it, he really did. He wished he had enough faith in himself that Lucifer did. But he didn’t, so he had to deal with it. 

“Can you wait until Lucifer’s in?” she soothed. “I know how much better you like it that way.” 

Tears fell from Sam’s eyes, but he nodded. “Yes,” he whined. 

“Do you think he’s ready?” Abaddon asked Lucifer. 

Lucifer gave a simple nod. 

“Then you may commence.” 

Lucifer slowly withdrew his fingers, leaving Sam empty and he whined. 

“Shh, little human,” Lucifer whispered in his mind. “It won’t be long now. I’ll take care of my little King. Always.” 

“I know,” Sam whispered back, gasping out loud as Lucifer slowly slid into him. He grasped at the stone beneath of him, trying to ground himself as Lucifer finally bottomed out. 

“Please.” 

“Alright,” Abaddon conceeded, especially once Lucifer started rolling his hips into Sam’s. 

“Why am I not doing it?” Dean pouted. 

“Because, Dean, you’ve been far too rough with him. Samuel requires a gentler touch.” She took up Ruby’s knife and gently slit her wrist, holding it under Sam’s mouth gently. 

Sam ducked down and began drinking greedily, moaning as the taste hit his lips. 

“Good boy,” Abaddon, praised. “Good angel, too, fucking him through this. Doesn’t he look gorgeous?” 

Lucifer nodded, rocking his hips harder and faster into Sam, much to the delight of the court. 

Sam slurped and sucked on Abaddon’s wrist noisily, whimpering when she withdrew it.

“That’ll be enough for now,” she murmured. “We’ll give you more tomorrow.” 

Sam whined, arching his back into Lucifer’s hold on his hair, crying out in a mix of pleasure and pain as the sex became harder, faster, almost brutal. The demon blood flowed through his veins, making him feel more aroused, more alive. Inside his mind, Lucifer whispered warm praises and showered him with a love only expressed to two people who are as close as they are; the fucking out the outside, and the filthy words Lucifer was panting into his ear a stark contrast. 

It wasn’t long before Sam came with a cry, Lucifer’s nail digging into the slit and painting his naked body white with his salty release. Lucifer lasted three more thrusts inside of Sam before cumming hard and deep within him, keeping Sam upright as the human slumped in his arms, overwhelmed. 

The demons clapped as Lucifer slowly pulled out and cradled Sam close. 

Dean wanted to beat Sam, for trying to bite him, but Abaddon was standing firm in his path. Sam couldn’t help but give a weak chuckle when he heard Abaddon say in a low voice, “I will flog you until you bleed, Dean. And I know how much you hate staining your pretty little panties. They’re silk aren’t they?” 

“Yes, Mistress,” Dean confessed, dropping his gaze and macho demeanour.

“There’s a good boy,” she praised. “No beating Sam. You can’t blame the poor boy; he was just following instinct. And I can’t say that I blame him. Lucifer,” she said, directing her attention to Lucifer. “Why don’t you and Sam get cleaned up and have a rest? You worked hard the past few days.” 

Lucifer nodded and kept Sam close as he walked back to the tiny room set aside for the two of them, with a single cot. Sam fussed as Lucifer cleaned him up, shushing him and telling him not to move. Dean had beaten Sam before their “performance” and was hardly able to move. 

“Sam, we can’t keep living like this,” Lucifer whispered as he dabbed a wet washcloth across his lover’s brow. 

Sam nodded, coughing. “But how can we escape?” he rasped. 

“I have an idea. I know where there’s a portal and Abaddon’s hold on me is weakening.” Lucifer leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips, wishing he could take away Sam’s demon blood addiction. “When it breaks, I’ll get us out.” 

Sam nodded before falling asleep in Lucifer’s arms. 

 

It took them another three months before Abaddon’s hold on Lucifer was completely broken. 

They were in the throne room when it broke, Sam feasting on an insubordinate crossroads demon. He could feel the tension in the air when it did break completely, could feel how scared most of the demons were. Abaddon and Dean weren’t paying attention, or, more accurately, Dean wasn’t paying any attention. Then again, Sam could vouch for how distracted one could be when you’re getting fucked. 

“Sam.” Lucifer’s voice in his head was stronger than it had been before. “Run.” 

Sam didn’t hesitate to obey, taking off down the hall, Lucifer hot on his heels. 

Demons tried to prevent their leaving, but Sam had filched Ruby’s dagger from Abaddon after their last “performance” and was using it to kill as many demons as he could as he ran, Lucifer killing others with his Grace. 

Sam knew that he could use the demon blood within him- a fairly steady supply, truth be told- to simply kill them, but there was something immensely gratifying about physically killing the demons rather than using his mind. Besides, the demon blood was working to help heal him. 

That was, of course, until Dean jumped out of the shadows and stabbed Sam in the stomach with the First Blade, only about ten yards from the portal.

Sam’s face went pale, the smirk on Dean’s mouth growing as his black eyes watched Sam kneel, blade stuck in his flesh. 

Lucifer couldn’t believe how a la Elysium Fields it was and his heart broke. Concentrating on his Grace, he exhaled and told Sam to shield his eyes. 

Light flew out of every corner of his Vessel, banishing all demons in a fifty mile radius from their Vessels. It’d take a while for Hell to reassemble, so Lucifer scooped up Sam, keeping the Blade inside of him as he sprinted and jumped through the portal. 

They appeared in a wooded area, somewhere in the States, Lucifer surmised. He turned to Sam. “Sam? Sam. Stay with me, baby.” 

Sam gave a weak smile before coughing, blood coming up in his mouth. “I’m fine, Lucifer.” 

“No, you’re not, dammit, you’re  _ dying. _ ” Lucifer tried to get to his Grace, but he didn’t have enough to keep both of them alive. And Sam couldn’t speak now, not with the blood filling up in his throat that made bile rise in Lucifer’s own, so he couldn’t get Sam’s consent. 

“I love you,” he whispered to his dying Vessel.

Sam nodded and made a kissing motion. 

Lucifer ducked his head down and gently kissed Sam, a kiss full of love and devotion. 

When they parted, Sam was dead. 

Lucifer screamed. 

“IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, FATHER?!” He shouted. “IS THIS WHAT YOU HAD IN MIND WHEN I FELL??”

Silence answered him. He bowed his head and wept over Sam’s body, holding him close. 

 

It was two weeks later when Sam’s ghost came around. The veil was broken, quite literally torn, and for a while, Lucifer was happy for Sam’s company. 

He couldn’t bring himself to burn the body, even though he was getting weaker in strength and was trying not to use his Grace to conserve it, maybe recharge it. He couldn’t. It was his only connection to Sam, and the only way Sam could live on. 

But the inability to touch Sam, to hold him, to kiss him, was wearing fast on Lucifer. Lucifer had always been a tactile angel, always cuddling and showing affectionate gestures towards especially those he favored. And with Sam, he was especially affectionate. It made sense, after eons locked away in the Cage, without anyone to talk to or touch. 

But now, with Sam so close, with seeing him and hearing his voice, but unable to touch him. . . it was wearing him down. He was going insane, he could feel it. And he couldn’t get his Grace to recharge. Besides, it’s not like he could go to heaven to get that done. He’d be torn apart on the spot. 

So, he did the only thing he could. 

 

A month after Sam’s ghost started visiting and walking with him, he let his Grace slowly burn out. He planted roses around his and Sam’s bodies, manifested all of his wings. Sam’s ghost stayed with him the entire time, telling Lucifer dying isn’t as scary as everyone makes it out to be, as long as you’re with someone who loves you. Lucifer smiled at that.

It hurt, willing his Grace out, feeling himself dying. An angel blade to the heart, he felt, would’ve been kinder. But Sam was there, whispering soothing words to him, telling him that they’d be together soon. 

There was no bright flash of light when Lucifer passed- all of his Grace had passed out of him with the last rose he had created, pure white. With shaky, human hands, Lucifer plucked it and laid it on Sam’s chest. With a final breath, he breathed out a final I love you to Sam, smiling when he heard the reply. 

 

Dean and Abaddon found them a week after that, Lucifer’s body curled around his protectively. Six broad wings were burned into the ground behind the former archangel. The roses were still blooming and healthy, despite it being in the dead of winter. 

Abaddon took Dean’s hand as the demon Winchester pulled the First Blade out of Sam’s abdomen. “Well. We won’t have to deal with them.” 

Dean nodded, looking at Abaddon. “Let’s go back to Hell.” 

“Let’s. And never forget, dearheart, Long Live the Queen.” 

“Long Live the Queen, and her King,” Dean smirked. 

Abaddon nipped his ear. “Indeed. Come, Dean. Let us become the new Lucifer and Lilith.” 

Dean nodded, kissing Abaddon’s throat. “Yes, my Queen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
